Angel With A Shotgun
by Kearby28
Summary: After Clint makes a different call and brings Natasha to SHEILD. What will happen with their new partnership? Will they be dragged into the darkness of a red leager and dark past, or will they beat the odds and become the worlds number one assassins and the nuber one team? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Second Chance…**

**Hey so this starts when Clint is sent to kill the infamous Black Widow. For those who haven't read my other chapters, I like to incorporate lyrics into my chapters. So the main song and inspiration for this series is "Angel With A Shotgun" by The Cab. Other songs may be used for later chapters. So, here's it is! Hope you like it!**

**Clint's POV:**

"Agent Barton to Furry's office for briefing." An agent informed over the SHEILD P.A.

I made my way through the halls only giving small nods to some of the junior agents that I knew.

I wouldn't consider any of them my friends, only coworkers. I didn't have any friends, well except for Agent Phil Coulson of course.

He was my handler, somewhat of a father figure… the father that I never had. I longed for a partner, someone that I could trust with my life and vise-versa.

I knocked before entering Furry's office; taking my seat across from him where her sat at his desk with my briefing papers in hand.

"Barton, I have a very demanding mission for you today. You may have heard of Black Widow. She is a very dangerous assassin; she was trained from a young age in Russia. She is very small but don't underestimate her, she is very lethal. She is has more red on her in a year than most have in a lifetime and over. Your mission is to eliminate her, I suggest the bow. I fear you may not last long up close. Don't try to interrogate, we considered it but she is too deadly. Just kill her and get the hell out of there. Do you understand your mission?" Furry explained.

I nodded in understanding while reading over her file. "No age? Few pictures? There's not much to work with here." I stated while continuing to search for useful information.

"She is a pure-breed assassin, so to speak. Very good and saying off the radar but killing massive amounts of targets. Your plane leaves at 1400 hours, get the hell out of my office and get you shit together!" Furry commanded.

I nodded and rose to my feet, file in hand and proceeded out of his office; down to my courters. I packed my bag, cleaned my bow; for good measures I read over the file a few more times.

This was who I was tied for best assassin in the world with. And now she was my target. After seeing all that she had done I had no pity in killing her.

When I was first assigned the mission I felt sorry for her, forced to become a killing machine at 5 years old. But by the looks of her ledger she had no regrets. (A/N: and that's where he is very, very wrong)

I boarded the plane with my bag at hand and memorizing the few pictures of her I was given.

Normally I would never go to this extent on a simple target. But that was just the thing, she was not a simple target.

As I studied the pictures I was surprised to the innocence in her face; the girl who looked to only be 14 at most. Must be old pictures, old is better than none.

I woke from my sleep as we landed in one of our bases in Moscow. I left the plane I headed for my safe house. I got my equipment ready and headed out to take to the roofs.

It didn't take me too long to spot an unforgettable gorgeous redhead be herded into an old abandoned warehouse. Now, I wasn't stupid enough to think they actually caught her. It was only an act to make them think they have the upper hand when they are actually signing their death certificates.

I snuck my way into the rafters of the same warehouse, hearing the loud noises of the impact that he torturers were applying. I looked down and spotted a half-naked 14 year old bloody girl tied to a chair.

I couldn't be her. By her file of deaths under her belt I figured to find an early 30s women, not a child a year or two younger than myself.

But it was… I knew because of her striking green eyes. They were full of hidden pain, emotions, and emptiness within her. I recognized that same look that was once in my eyes until Phil brought me in.

She hated her life… she could deny it as much as she wanted; I could see it in her eyes. I knew right then that I couldn't kill her. She didn't deserve to die.

She may be a 'ruthless killer' but she didn't want this, she never asked to be turned into a killing machine. Deep down she was innocent.

At that moment I felt complete and utter hatred towards the grown man beating her. He jabbed to knives into her petite body. One in her hip, and the other in her stomach.

I shot an arrow, penetrating his skull followed quickly with him falling limply to the ground. I took out the other capturers easily.

She looked all over trying to spot me in the rafters to no avail. I jumped down landing right in front of her petite body.

"You're here to kill me aren't you?" she questioned dryly. I nodded in response with an arrow pointed in her face.

I had no intentions of shooting her but I figured better to be more safe than sorry.

"Well, if you going to kill me get on with it. I don't fear death." She commented with an unchanging tone.

I lowered my bow and looked at her with a serious look in my eyes. "But I was hoping for a compromise." I admitted dryly. She scoffed at my comment.

I reverted to untying her from the chair. "WH-what are you doing?" she questioned bewildered.

"Making a different call." I briefly answered. "I'm going to make you an offer. You come to the good side, and come back with me to SHEILD and become my partner. Or I will have to kill you. I really hope you choose the first offer." I explained.

"What would SHEILD want with me? Have you even seen my ledger? It's dripping, wait no gushing with red." She admitted with an unhappy tone.

"We can wipe it clean…together. And besides you have a very specific skill set, it would be very valuable to SHEILD." I answered almost in a comforting voice.

"Y-y-you mean they can clean off my ledger?" she asked pleadingly. I nodded.

"So what do you say, Natalia? Turn your life around?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't want this life anymore. Now I have an option." She answered.

"Okay, now I have a team outside. They're not going to hurt you. They may be a little alarmed at first because they are not expecting you. But don't threaten them so they know that you're switching to our side. Okay?" I clarified.

She nodded and we proceeded outside. I took her hand so they would know not to shoot her. As she came into the view of the team they all drew their guns and started yelling.

"The fuck, Barton!? Why the hell are you walking hand and hand with your god damn target!?" Coulson yelled in frustration.

At the sight of all the guns pointed at her forehead, she ripped the gun right out of my holster and pointed at Coulson while breathing heavily probably because of her injuries.

"Just trust me." I responded to Phil before turning to face Natalia. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Guys put the god damn guns down, she's not gonna hurt anybody! You can give me the gun; I won't let them hurt you." I calmed.

She places the gun in my hand; then moved her hands down to her side and stomach. "Come on you need to see a medic." I urged. I took her hand in mine and led her to a supply van with my duffle bag where I grabbed a pair of my SHEILD sweatpants and matching sweatshirt.

"They will be pretty big on you but they're the best I've got and they will keep you warm." I stated while I handed then to her.

"Thanks." She said gratefully for the warmth. She put on the pants but they were really big so I began to help her pull the drawstring enough so they wouldn't fall down.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Why what?" I questioned her question; raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you spare me?" she rephrased.

"Well to be honest, I saw the same look in your eyes that I once saw in myself before I was brought in to SHEILD. A look of needing a home, a place where you belong. A broken child longing to be a whole, to have a meaning." I answered with a hint of darkness.

She looked amazed by the truth within. "H-how did you know that?" she stuttered.

"Because when I saw a bloody half-naked 14 year old girl with the same look on her face that I had 2 years ago, I knew why he spared me… so I could help someone else get through it too." I responded.

I had to admit as she put on my sweatshirt, she looked gorgeous in my clothes. I grabbed a pair my running shoes and stuff some paper towel in the toes to it would fit her better.

After she put on the shoes I led her over to the medic van where they cared for her wounds. She didn't look too happy about him touching her but she dealt with it. She asked me to hold her hand when he had to do some work inside the wound.

I gladly accepted and by the looks of it I could see a friendship on the horizon. Granted it will be difficult; I don't always mind difficult, it reminds me that I'm human not a monster.

She was surprisingly cooperative on the flight and going through security. I escorted her down to Furry's office; he let me stay even through following normal procedure I would have to leave.

"Barton, would you like to explain why in the hell you brought one of the most deadly assassins home with you?" Furry questioned agitatedly.

"Well sir, as you know her specific skill set is at a level hard to come by without thousands of our money pouring into her training. I believe she would be very useful," I answered.

"Sometimes I just want to kill you, Barton!" Furry breathed frustrated.

"What cause I'm right and you know it?" I said sarcastically.

"Fuck off!" He growled as his eye started to twitch.

"When you say that it sounds like a bird. Bacaw," I said with a chuckle. I looked over and heard a small giggle come from Natalia. I smiled at the sign of her true innocence.

"Agent Barton, if you could stop flirting we have business to take care of!" Furry growled in response.

"I am not flirting!" I objected.

"Whatever. Natalia is this what you want?" he continued. She nodded in response.

"I want to change, I've just never had the option and now I do…" she answered.

"Very well. Your first two weeks will consist of only training on base until we know that you're stable for missions. I have decided that you will become Agent Barton's partner. After the two weeks is up you can start missions with him if you feel ready. Also you need to pick a new first name for you SHEILD identity protection system." He explained.

"Okay I can do that. Umm and for the name…" She drifted off.

"I think the name Natasha Romanoff fits you." I commented. She pondered the thought for a moment.

"I like it! I want my new name to be Natasha Romanoff."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please Review, Follow, And Favorite! **

**(P.S. Please tell me if it was good or not. Also whether I should continue this chapter.)**

**Thanks! Bye**

**-Kearby28**


	2. Protect Her

**Chapter 2: Protect Her…**

**Hey so I hope you guys liked the last chapter! I got a comment about how she was too willing to go and I realized I forgot to say that it was only to show some parts to show where I'm starting. I didn't know what to write for it because it wasn't in my initial plan but I thought it would be helpful to start it out. Also, I made her only 14 so she is a little more trusting of 15 year old Clint because they are so young but still very dangerous, just keep that in mind. So now we're going to be getting to the part that I wanted to write about. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Clint's POV:**

_(2 weeks later)_

Ever since I brought Natasha in I've been very cautious. I hope she won't try any shit but better to be more safe than sorry. She was currently in with the doctors checking to see if she was stable enough for her first mission.

I wasn't allowed in there with her but they were keeping taps; letting me know how she's doing.

As the minutes ticked by, slowly, agonizingly, and nerve rackingly slow. I sat pulling out my phone to play Galaga, the game became very popular all over SHEILD, and even some of the agents were caught playing it on duty.

Just last week a security guard got put on the shitty night duty for playing it on call. Boy he was not a happy camper!

Natasha walked out and stood in front of me. "Hey! How did it go?" I said eagerly.

"Calm yourself, Barton! They said I'm clear to go on missions. Just keep acting like you're a damn puppy and I'll shoot you before we get the damn assignment!" she growled in frustration.

"Sorry, Tasha!" I said in a defeated tone.

"Shut up, Barton and let's go get the damn assignment before I really do kill you!" she growled while storming off with me quickly following.

"You couldn't kill, you like me to much! Admit it! You like me and my cheesy remarks!" I stated.

"Barton, I don't like you! You drive me insane! 99% of the time I just want to strangle you!" She yelled as she picked up her pace attracting the attention of all the agents in the hallways, especially the men.

"Well, if you going to strangle me, at least strangle me with your thighs. If I'm gonna go that's how I want to go." I said with a suggestive smirk.

She rolled her eyes as we came up to Fury's door. "Don't push me Barton. I don't wanna kill you but you're getting on my last nerve!" she growled in response.

"Why can't you just relax? Life is not all about work, death, and blood you know? Why can't you just laugh sometimes?" I barked.

Why can't she just loosen up sometimes? Let go of all the damn masks and just be Tasha.

"Oh I'm sorry that I'm not all laughs and giggles, Barton! But excuse me for being the way I've been forced to be for 9 fucking years, I guess I just got use to it and now it's natural for me!" she retorted.

"Tasha- I" I began before she cut me off.

"Just save it! I don't wanna talk about this right now." She breathed.

We walked into Fury's office to find him just sitting staring at the door… he heard us.

"Agent Barton. Agent Romanoff. If it is possible it would be lovely if you two could be the least bit professional. Sit your asses down, you've got a mission. As I told you last week you two are a new team called Strike Team Delta. You two are SHEILD's response team. So in other words, went no one else can do the mission or the odds are too low but higher for your success you will be sent in." he explained.

We both groaned. Shit missions… fantastic!

"But for this first mission, because it is Romanoff's first mission as a SHEILD agent it will be relatively easy. Barton, you have been agent here longer so if it goes to shit, it's on you." Fury stated.

"Yay! Fun! Where are we going." I deadpanned.

"Rio. You're going to take down an organization similar to some of the groups you worked for, Clint. Dirty-work. They are trying to essentially make a version of you two. A boy and a beautiful girl that can seduce targets to become a badass team." He clarified.

"I'm somewhat flattered." We both said laughing at our synchronization.

"You two need to take out the leader, Antonio Centras. It should be easy; we see no problems with the completion of this mission but who knows what shit you two will get yourselves in. Get out of my office and get the damn mission over with!" Fury ordered.

We nodded and rose from our chairs. Natasha left the room and I went to follow when Fury called my name.

"Yes, sir?" I answered.

"Don't let her get killed. Keep her safe, Barton." He responded.

"Yes, sir." I stated before leaving the room myself.

He was right; I need to keep her safe. She's my partner now, my responsibility. I wouldn't tell her this because if she heard she would skin me alive for thinking that she needs my protection.

I knew better; that doesn't mean that I won't protect her only that I will protect her when she needs it and silently to preserve my life. In which I value.

We gathered our equipment and headed to the hanger side-by-side; not touching or speaking. We boarded the plane taking our seats.

"We need to talk…"

**Hey so sorry this was a shorter chapter! Also it wasn't as good as I hoped. But I gave you guys a little mini argument and cliffhanger! Sorry it sucked it will be longer and better next time, I promise! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
